Joining My Love
by Darth Vice
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been in a relationship for some time when tragedy befalls them. Hermione makes a drastic choice.Based loosely on the Lyrics from Evanescence's "Like You".Told mostly from Hermione's point of view but some from Ginny's.


Title: Joining My Love

Author: Darth Vice

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to Evanescence.

A/N: Okay so it was finals week and I needed a break from my other fanfic "Why Me?" so I was listening to Evanescence and this song just caught my attention and I got the idea for this story. Draco and Hermione were in a relationship for some time and Draco had joined the Order. His father, furious of course, told Draco that if he did not come back he would kill Narcissa. The Order decides that they will go to Malfoy Manor and retrieve Narcissa but are met by a group of Death Eaters and the rest kind of explains itself. I warn you now that this is very angsty. Italics is memories, regular is present, and bold is song lyrics that are always from Hermione's point of view except for the last bit which you can decide for yourself. Okay sorry this was such a long description. Hope you like.

Joining My Love

**Stay low**

**Soft, dark, and dreamless**

**Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness**

"_Hermione run!"_

_There was the sound of explosions all around her. She wasn't sure where they were coming from or in which direction to run. Her heart was racing and she felt panic compressing her chest. She had lost track of where she was and the smoke all around her blinded and stung her eyes._

_"Draco?" She coughed, spinning in every direction trying to find him. "Where are you?"_

_Suddenly a hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of the way just as a spell penetrated where she had been standing. "Get out of here." He shouted over the noise._

_"I'm not leaving you."_

_"Go!" He shoved her towards the door, which was now visible. "I'll be right behind you. I need to find my mother."_

_She cried out as he disappeared once more. She wasn't leaving, not without him. She waited, keeping an eye out and her wand ready. She could see several of the Order's Members racing about fighting the Death Eaters and felt she should be helping but knew they would argue otherwise. Finally Draco appeared. He obviously had been unable to find his mother as he was by himself. She thought they were going to be fine now. They would get out and let the Order take care of the rest of it but Lucius appeared behind him._

"Draco look out!" She cried but it was too late. It seemed to pass in slow motion. She watched as a flash of green light emitted from the end of Lucius's wand and connect with Draco. He fell slowly to the ground and Hermione felt more than heard the thud of his body hit the floor. "No!"

Hermione woke with a start. Tears streamed down her face and she was breathing heavily. She was soaked with sweat and she shook. She rolled out of bed and made her way to the mirror. She gazed at her reflection and did not recognize it. Her face was pale except the dark circles under her eyes. She looked thin and sick.

_"We'll be together forever."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"Yes I do because I can't live without you."_

She wanted to cry but couldn't. She had run out of tears. Instead all she felt was hatred. She looked at the reflection once again and felt disgust. She hated herself. She slammed her fist into the mirror and her reflection shattered into a million pieces.

**I hate me,**

**For breathing without you.**

**I don't want to feel anymore for you.**

She looked down at her bloody knuckles and was shocked at the lack of pain. She picked the glass out of the wounds and still felt nothing. It was like she was no longer connected to her body. She heard a knock on the bathroom door. Quickly she washed her hand and pulling her wand out she healed the wounds.

The door opened and Ginny peeked her head into the room. "It's almost time. You should get dressed."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

Ginny suddenly looked at the mirror. "What happ--?"

"I'll be out in a moment." Hermione cut her off.

Ginny nodded and closed the door behind her.

Hermione was dressed in a black dress that had white cuffs and white collar. It was a plain frock that came to just below her knees. She wore black tights and black shoes. She had pulled her hair back with a ribbon, trying to look semi-decent. She had repaired the mirror and she glanced at her reflection again. She still looked pale but it would have to do.

She descended the stairs and laid eyes on the small crowed at the bottom. Their eyes held pity and she despised it. She didn't let it show. She joined the group, throwing on her jacket and hat. It was cool outside and despite her not caring if she got sick she knew that Mrs. Weasley would throw a fit and she wanted to avoid any unpleasantness.

The service was beautiful but she didn't notice. All she could do was stare at the coffin. Everyone kept glancing at her, probably waiting for her to cry but she didn't shed one tear. When the service was finally over she approached the coffin and placed her hands on it. It was cold just like he had been. She leaned down and kissed it.

"I love you." She whispered.

**Grieving for you,**

**I'm not grieving for you.**

**Nothing real love can't undo,**

**And though I may have lost my way,**

**All paths lead straight to you.**

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready to go or do you need a little longer?" Lupin asked.

"I'm ready to go." She turned away from the coffin brushing off his hand and making her way to the waiting group.

Three days passed and she was back at Hogwarts, sick of the sympathetic glances and spoken condolences. Didn't they understand? She didn't feel anything. Not sorrow, or loneliness, or fear because she knew what had to be done. She couldn't lose him like this.

**I long to be like you,**

**Lie cold in the ground like you.**

She had everything planned. She simply had to shake her friends off her coat tails. They wouldn't leave her alone for five seconds! They wanted to make sure she was okay. She needed support right now but that was the last thing she needed. She needed Draco and her friends couldn't give him to her.

She held his school cloak in her hands. It still smelled like him but it was fading fast. She had sorted through his trunk and treasured every item she had found. Since his mother was dead and his father was in Azkaban they had left all his possessions to her, except the house of course that would go to the closest relatives. She could still hear his voice.

"I don't care what my father thinks 'Mione. I love you." He smiled and grabbed her around the waist. "And you're mine forever."

"Forever." She whispered.

But then the voices of her friends intruded.

"_He's gone Hermione. He's not coming back. You need to let him go."_

"Never." She swore to herself. She would not let a simple thing like death stand in her way.

**Halo,**

**Blinding wall between us.**

**Melt away and leave us alone again.**

**The humming, haunted somewhere out there.**

**I believe our love can see us through in death.**

That evening Hermione sat in the Common Room with her friends after dinner. She had planned it out. The stage was set and it was time for the show. She knew that their care for her would leave them blind to the truth. They would believe her and it would break their hearts when they discovered the truth but it had to be done. She couldn't continue this way anymore.

"I'm going to take a little walk." She announced, getting up from the couch.

"I'll come with you." Ginny offered.

"No. I just want to be alone for a while. Please just let me have some time to think." She begged giving them a small smile.

Ginny seemed dubious but finally nodded. "Alright."

Hermione left the Common Room and headed outside. She had to be careful. It was almost curfew and if any of the teachers saw her heading out she would be stopped. She made it out on the grounds and from there made the long walk off of the school grounds. Once outside the barrier she apparated to the cemetery. She stood by Draco's grave clutching the vial in her hands.

**I long to be like you,**

**Lie cold in the ground like you.**

**There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,**

**I'm coming for you.**

"You promised we'd be together forever." She whispered, to the gravestone. "And we will be." She took the vial from her pocket and stared at it for a moment.

In that moment she looked back on her time with Draco. The way they had fought in the beginning and the realization of their love. The day he had joined the Order. The days they had spent together in play and flirtation and the nights they had sat gazing at the stars and talking about their lives and dreams. The first kiss they had shared. Everything flooded her mind and she was finally ready.

She had left the note on her bed, telling them everything. They wouldn't find it in time she knew that. She had left it only so they knew. So they knew it had to happen. Draco had once told her he couldn't live without her and in the same way she couldn't live without him.

**You're not alone,**

**No matter what they tell you, you're not alone.**

She opened the vial and downed the contents in one gulp. It burned her throat and paralyzed her instantly. There was no pain. She had made sure to choose a poison that was painless. She felt her heart slowing and heard its fading thump. She was so close, so close to being with him again and it made her so happy. She smiled lightly but it faded as she faintly heard popping, like when someone apparated. And then her name was being called. No, they weren't supposed to have found the letter yet but it didn't matter she thought as the darkness took her.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed. She rushed to her friend's side. "Hermione what have you done?" She sobbed.

"Ginny come away." Minerva urged.

Pomfrey knelt beside Hermione's limp body. "Snape what did she take?"

Severus leaned down and picked up the vial. He sniffed it and cursed. "Aconite."

Pomfrey paled. "Then there's nothing I can do. She's already gone."

"No!" Ginny screamed and rushed forward to slam her fists against Pomfrey. "There has to be something! Do something!"

Snape grabbed the girl to restrain her from doing harm to herself. She simply went limp and sobbed.

Ginny stood, for the second time that month, in black. Tears trickled down her face. She clutched the letter that Hermione had left in her hand and a rose in the other. She had read the letter over and over since the night of Hermione's death.

_Dear Friends,_

_I am going to join my love tonight. I leave you this letter as an explanation and good-bye. A life without love is an empty one and I have lost my only love and therefore my life is empty. I died the day that Draco died and I wish only now to join him and be with him forever. You must understand that I do not do this to hurt you but instead to comfort you. An odd statement perhaps but I would rather you know why I have done this rather than leave you guessing at my choice, though I believe you could guess. Now I say my good-byes. You have all been great friends to me and I have enjoyed every moment that I have spent with you. I will check in on you from time to time be sure of that. Know that even though you may not see me I will always be there. Do not grieve for me, tonight I go home, for where Draco is that is where I shall call home._

_Love Always,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Ginny placed the rose on the coffin before they lowered it into the ground right next to Draco's grave.

**I'll be right beside you forever more.**

**I long to be like you,**

**Lie cold in the ground like you did**

**There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.**

She felt a gut wrenching sob work it's way up and out of her. She collapsed to the ground. All she wanted was her friends back. She just wanted them with her. She wanted to be with them. She could see them clearly, standing side by side, holding hands and smiling.

**And as we lay in silent bliss,**

**I know you remember me.**

She felt strong arms pick her up off the ground and buried her head in Harry's shoulder. Why had they left her behind? Hermione was her best friend and now she was gone. She cast her gaze once more at the headstones. She needed her back.

**I long to be like you,**

**Lie cold in the ground like you.**

**There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,**

**I'm coming for you.**

A/N: So yeah very sad and kind of leaves you to fill in the end the way you want it to go. But anyway something different so, review please but no flaming because I'll just ignore it anyway.


End file.
